Olenna's Thorns
__NOEDITSECTION__ Those devoted to the Queen of Thorns. The Thorns have infiltrated all the Great Houses and do the Queen's bidding, be it gathering information or disposing of obstacles to her plans and desires. We are a small, but fierce, Alliance that actively participates in AvA and has no qualms about taking on Alliances that are much, much bigger than us... And being victorious. 'Awards' * Winners of Helping Hands for the Braavosi Phase 'Leadership' The Alliance was created by Razorgirl in May 2014, which she leads through consultative leadership. Razorgirl also handles Diplomacy with other Alliances with the assistance of some of her Officers. 'Officers' Officers are people that have demonstated an ability and willingness to help coordinate matters relating to the Alliance, but all members (including the Leader) are considered equal. Officers are basically trusted members of the Alliance, and have the ability to start Alliance Challenges and to boot members (although we have thankfully never had to do this). 'Benefits' *Get in touch with your "Thorny" side by learning how to pack a punch in Stage 2 of World Events *Get the Ranked Rewards you want in Alliance Challenges *Meet and get to game with good-natured people *Belong to an Alliance where friendship and being a decent person are more important than the game *Know that you will have the same opportunities as every other member (no player is more important than any other) *Mild roleplaying at times when the mood takes us *Engage in playful banter with other members *Become Friends with other Thorns to exchange Daily Gifts with *Get assistance with your Boss Challenges so that you can burn through Reincarnation faster *Get to participate in other Member's Boss Challenges (and get the Rewards for doing so) 'Expectations' * All members of the Alliance must also be members and participate in discussions in the Alliance's Facebook Group; all of our planning regarding World Events and who gets what for Alliance Challenges takes place there * When we are active in a World Events, we expect all members to pull their weight with crafting items, Garrisoning and doing AvA Actions that will help us achieve our goal for that Phase. After the Phase is done, we all go back to reincarnating and doing whatever you please * All members must put a World Tree (pictured right) "somewhere" on their banner (it helps us to identify each other) * Members are expected to add other members of the Alliance to their ingame Friends (you don't have to friend them in Facebook, but we expect you to add each other to your game) * Send at least one wave of Barters to our daily nominee (everyone gets a turn. Newly reincarnated and birthdays jumps you to the top of the queue) * Share any info about the game (or the TV series) that you come across with the group * Don't take the game too seriously (this is a facebook game after all) * While the show is airring, pay attention to the Spoilers Poll, and don't post spoilers for episodes if other members haven't seen the most recent episode yet (and don't post spoilers from the books if they havn't been in the TV series yet) * Be an adult; if you screw up, own up to it and take responsibility for it. You won't get crucified for making a mistake, and you may earn some respect for owning up to it and offering to make amends * Don't be a jerk. We have zero tollerance for bigots and arseholes. Sword Swallowers are accepted by the Queen of Thorns, and thus by her Thorns 'Membership' This is not an Alliance for casual players; this is an Alliance for people that want to get their hands bloody in AvA and want to see Olenna's name listed amongst the winners of a Phase. We don't compete every Phase, but when we do, "it is on like Donkey Kong!" Membership is offered to people of all Fealties that are friends with an existing member and who wish to serve the greatest woman in the Seven Kingdoms with the fervour and devotion of the Thorns. If you are interested in joining, Registered Users can contact Razorgirl by leaving a message on her wall with a message about: * Who you are (in vague detail; online privacy is important) * Which platform you play on * How long you've been playing * What your FB Icon looks like (so she can know who you are when you request to join the FB group and approve your addition to the group) Some Alliances have minimum level requirements. We are not like that. We are happy to have brand new players join us so long as you actively communicate with us. We are happy to help you to learn about the tactics of the game so that you'll pack a punch when we compete in AvA. When it comes to the number of members we have, we want quality over quantity. 'This is Not the Alliance for You if You Are...' * Not a Registered User. Requests from "A Wiki Contributor" will not be considered * Not active in Facebook and/or don't want to participate in discussions about the game * Ignorant and/or intollerant of faiths, cultures and/or lifestyles other than your own (racist, misogynyst, bigot, etc) Please do not ask to join our Alliance by leaving a comment below, as the system does not notify the people "watching" this page when new comments are left. Plus, it shows that you didn't read how to join. ; ) Category:Alliances Category:Growing Strong Alliances Category:Mercenaries Category:Tier 2 Alliances